Pasts never Spoken
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: The secret is out between Wesley and Emily, and the pasts that they never spoke of could be the very thing that breaks the Samurai family apart...Sequel to 'Say what'
1. Secret Spoken

Pasts never Spoken 1

Author Note: Guess what? I am writing this sequel EARLY! :D :D :D Enjoy!

"How…how…how….?" Emily couldn't stop saying that word.

"I know," Wesley nodded, "you know your parents?"

"They gave me life," Emily rolled her hazles, "of course I know my parents."

"Not really," the Silver Ranger shook his brown hair, "see, your father wasn't really your father. Your parents divorced after Serena was born, and.." His voice trailed off for a moment, "a year later I was born."

"Oh, Wesley," her eyes filled with tears, "I had no idea…"

The two of them stared at each other, the pasts they never spoke of to anybody coming into place.

"Em…" he began, but Jayden then came in.

"Okay, guys," the Fire Samurai told them, "time out is over."

XXXXXXXX

Emily stared with narrowed eyes at the family picture. Her 'dad' had his arms around her mom, and her healthy big sister was in front, holding the laughing little girl who was young Emily. They had totally lied to her. Grabbing it up in a tight grip, she went out back to the big stone wall. Yelling in rage, she threw it against the stone. It fell to the ground, cracked.

"Whoa, easy there, Throwy," Jayden came to her, "what's got you so worked up?"

"I'm mad at my family," she hissed, "I just learned the truth, Red."

He stared at her, acting confused, "What?"

"Don't play stupid," she growled, storming inside and throwing herself on her bed.

"Emily, I have no idea what your talking about," he sat beside her.

"Be that way," she fumed, "I'm mad at you, too."

"Why are you mad at me?"

Glaring fiercely at him, she snarled, "You put me in FREAKING TIME OUT! I am SIXTEEN!"

"And Wesley is eighteen, and I am seventeen," the Red Ranger shrugged, "you were being resistant."

"You, sir," she snarled, "need to get out before I get really ticked."

"Too late," he left, which was wise, because she threw her shoe at the now closed door.

Everything was so wrong now. The girl wept into her pillow until she finally made friends with sleep.

XXXXXXX

Wesley was afraid she was going to freak out. And sadly, that fear had come true. He put the cleaning stuff up, leaving the half finished floor to go flop down on his bed. Jayden looked up from his book.

"Shouldn't you still be cleaning?" he asked the older teen.

"Yep," Wesley shrugged.

"Wesley, you know my rule right now," the Red Ranger warned.

Rolling his ice eyes, he went back to stand in the corner. So what if he was in time out again? This gave Emily a chance to cool down, and that was good, because he had to talk to her.

She was too precious to stay so mad. It was kind of his fault, since he had a chance to tell her before. But that past was not spoken to others, or anyone but themselves. And that was only just now. Closing his eyes, the Silver Samurai rested his forehead in the corner and relived the past.

The pasts never spoken with Emily, his little sister.


	2. Blast to their Past

Pasts never Spoken 2

When Jayden let him out of time-out, Wesley went to Emily and Mia's room door and knocked softly. Moments later, the door opened slightly. A pair of big, wide hazel eyes looked up at him.

"Are you only?" her voice was soft.

"Yes," he understood her anger toward the Red Ranger.

"Come on in," she opened the door wider. He stepped in, and she shut it, locking the lock up tight and pulling him onto her bed with her. Only the lamp was lit in the darkness of the room.

"I can't believe I'm your little sister," she breathed, "how did you find out?"

"Well, my-our-Dad told me when I was five," Wesley explained, "that was two years before I met Jayden, and I always wanted a playmate. It took the time when I saw you to realize you were the girl he described to me. He knew because he visited your Mom when you were three. He loves you so much, Em. But Mom didn't want him near you or Serena, so he split."

"Wow," the blonde breathed, "I can't believe she never told me."

"She was mad at Dad for all the times they fought," he explained, "can't really blame her. But anyway, he gave me a picture." The older brother opened up his wallet to show a younger Emily, "I wanted to meet you, but I knew your Mom wouldn't take kindly to me. So I just went on hoping one day that I would meet you. I remember when I did but didn't realize it until you were gone."

"Yeah," the image played for both of them in their minds, both reliving that cold winter night.

"_Serena?" twelve year old Emily rushed through the forest, shivering and coughing in fear. It was in the middle of December, and she had lost Serena in the forest. _

_Her feel slid clumsily on the snow and ice. She was scared and alone, and it was late. Surely somebody would find her. Shivering again, she crawled in a small cave, barely big enough to be called a cave, and huddled in a ball. _

"_What the heck?" a voice made her jump. _

_Her hazels looked up to see a thirteen year old boy standing the mouth of the cave. He was warmly dressed in animal skins, looking pretty content. Snow covered and slightly shaggy brown hair was in his dangerous ice blue eyes, and his jaw was clenched. _

"_I'm sorry," she trembled from fear, "I didn't know this was your home." Her voice a little hoarse from her sobbing. _

"_Get the heck out," the boy snarled as he quickly made a fire. _

_She trembled again, squeaking. The girl started to stumble out, but her hat fell. Gulping, she snatched it up quickly. But the teen saw her blonde curls. _

"_Wait," he took her wrist, "you're a girl!" _

"_Y-yes," she shook. _

"_Sorry," he looked ashamed of himself, "I thought you were a guy. You're clothes fooled me." _

"_I told Serena that," she huffed. _

"_Serena?" _

"_My sister," Emily explained, though she was still a bit nervous, "we took a walk, and I can't find her in this storm. I was just trying to get warm, but I guess I'll be leaving now. Sorry again." She started out, but he pulled her back. _

"_Stay a minute," he sat her beside the warm, roaring fire, "I'm not going to let an innocent little girl freeze outside." _

_She didn't protest, even though disliked his perspective of her. They got warm, and she was soon good as new. Her cheeks were only red now from the coldness, and her body had stopped shivering. The boy told her she didn't need to keep those wet snowed on clothes on, and she agreed. He handed her some elk-skin clothes and let her change behind a large rock, him keeping his eyes on the fire. _

_The clothes were huge on her, but they were warm. _

"_Come on," he took her hand, "let's go get you to your sister." _

_The two were soon looking at Serena through the pelting snow. _

"_Go on," he told her, "I'll be fine." _

"_Are you sure?" she wanted to repay him. _

"_Yeah," he nodded, "come see me if you need any help." _

_He started to walk away. _

"_Wait," she called after him, "what's your name?" _

"_Wesley," he replied, then he was gone. _

"That was crazy," Wesley commented as the scene faded back into the memory files, "I remember when you found me the next day."

"Yeah," she smiled weakly, "that went over well."

_Emily approached Wesley's cave, holding a little pie in her hand. The snow wasn't falling, and a thin layer crunched under her boots. Wesley himself was beside a fire, looking half asleep. _

"_Wesley?" she tapped him gently, and he jerked up, scaring her. The pie started to fall to the flames, but he caught it just as quick. _

"_What are you doing here?" he demanded, "are you lost again?" _

"_No," she shook her head, "I brought you that pie to say thanks for helping me yesterday night." _

"_I told you I was fine," he sighed, but the pie was soon devoured. She now noticed, now that he wasn't as packed in clothes, that his stomach was extremely skinny. He winced, as if food hurt being on his stomach. _

"_You poor thing," she sat beside him, reaching out toward his face. He jerked away, not letting him touch him, "I'll take care of you." _

"_I don't need anybody to take care of me," he growled. _

"And yet you kept bringing me food for the next month secretly," the Silver Ranger smiled at his sister, "thanks, by the way."

"I was so happy to help," the Yellow Ranger grinned at her brother, "I remember how sad I was when you had to leave."

"_But…" Emily whimpered to him. He'd just explained he had to go so he could avoid an enemy. _

"_No 'buts,' Em," Wesley was all packed up and ready to go, "I'm sorry it has to be this way." _

"_But we…what about _us_?" she was desperate. It was true, they had been dating the last month. _

"_We're over ,and I am soooo sorry," he frowned, "I'll miss you forever." _

_She was crying now. He sighed, the ache of being alone returning. _

"_Goodbye, Emily," he started to trudge off. _

"_Bye, Wesley," she sank against a tree, not wanting to watch him leave. _

_But before she could go back, he was before her, his lips on hers. The two kissed, their first kiss and their last when. _

_When they pulled away, he muttered before running, "Happy birthday." _

"I couldn't believe you when I got over the shock," Emily rolled her hazels.

"I know," he snickered.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Wesley? Emily?" a voice called, "I need to talk to you two."

Jayden.


	3. Not a calm talk

Pasts never Spoken 3

Emily glared at the closed door and curled up next to Wesley. Her big brother glared at the door himself and replied, "We are not home, go away!"

So, instead of listening, he walked right in, shutting the door behind him. The Silver Ranger noted her crawling closer, so he put an arm around her, holding her to his side. The Red Ranger sat on Mia's bed, looking deep in thought.

"You know you two couldn't keep the secret forever," he finally spoke.

"I didn't even know until, like, a hour ago," Emily snarled at her boyfriend.

"Well, I learned myself not but about two hours ago," the Fire Samurai shot back, "that doesn't matter when we knew. It's that Wesley knew."

"How did you know?" the Dark Samurai mumbled.

"Mentor knew as well," the coco-blonde explained, "and he told me because it is important that I know everything on the team. And that is kind of big, don't you think? How could you have never told anyone?"

"Because it was our secret," Wesley replied, "and we don't like you snooping in on our pasts we'd rather not speak of."

"Well, I've been your friend forever," the Red Samurai mumbled, "and you never told me."

"I told you, I don't like talking about it!" the oldest Ranger raised his voice.

"I always thought we never kept secret from each other!" the other male raised his voice as well.

The two were soon screaming at each other, looking about to get physical. Emily was trembling, enraged at her boyfriend for yelling and hurt that Wesley would try to fight him.

"Stop it!" she finally broke it, "just stop it!" They then gasped at her crying.

"Em, I didn't mean to…" Wesley tried to stroke a curl.

"Just don't fight him," she wailed, "and you.." She whirled to Jayden, "stop trying to get all hype about something that was a mistake!"

"Emily…" Jayden began.

"Shut up!" she jerked away from her sibling's hand, "both of you, just SHUT UP!"

They stared at her.

"What?" Jayden looked mad as Wesley looked hurt.

"You heard me," she hissed.

"That's it," the Red Ranger took her wrist and pulled her over to the corner, "your in time out."

"Stop treating me like I'm a baby!" she jerked away, shoving him into the corner, "now YOUR in time out!"

She was crying hard now. The Silver Samurai started for her, but she retreated and rushed out of the door.


	4. Runaways

Pasts never Spoken 3

Emily shivered as she tried to find warmth. Night had fallen, and her little fire was a pretty sad sight. She pulled her knees to her chest, shivering violently. She feared hypothermia was coming, and she had to get warm. Teeth chattering, she rested her eyes on her frozen knees, covered by her wet jeans from the light snow. Her big hazels eyes moistened, the warm tears breaking the tiny thin ice layer over her red face.

She felt betrayed by everyone and guilty. What she'd done to Jayden and Wesley was mean, and she felt like a Nilock, low and heartless. The blonde let her curls curtain her face, the shivering being her only thought. Numbness crawled over her, spine tingling, nerves shutting off. Letting a moist breath out, the puff hitting the stale cool air, she laid down. The snow made her nerves tremble against her lightweight sweater, but she just pressed her cheek against the frozen rain. She had no reason to go back and no energy to make the fire bigger.

A sweep of wind put out her fire, and she closed those big eyes. The last thing she saw was the pale moon above.

XXXXXXX

She opened her eyes again, which was a mistake. They were sensitive to light, and they snapped shut. More slowly this time, she lifted her eyelids and looked around her. She was somewhere dark, she couldn't see anything. Her body ached, nerves kicking into gear. It took her muscles a minute to realize she was somewhere warm. A strong fire blazed beside her, which led to her realizing she was on the ground, covered up with a few quilts tucked around her. A small pillow was under her head, and a friendly moon shown on her.

"You have got to be more careful," a familiar voice rang familiar to her.

"Wesley?" her voice was soft, fear dabbing each word.

He appeared next to her, a black figure in the night. The firelight lite up his face to show concern with a little smirk.

"Your safe now," he brushed away a stray tear, "you were half dead when I found you."

"I'm so sorry," the tear was followed by sobs, "I'm a horrible person and Jayden hates me and you hate me and I can't trust anyone and…"

"Shhh," he shushed her gently, taking the girl in his arms and rocking, "shhh. It's okay, Emily. Shh."

He allowed her to stay in his arms, weeping. When she stopped, he took some of his shirt that wasn't wet and wiped her face off. Tearing off a piece, he let her blow her nose in it and throw it in the fire. He stroked her curls lovingly.

"Jayden is in a bad mood , but he doesn't hate you," he told her soothingly, "and I love you more than life. We never told you so you wouldn't freak out. See, being around me was risky stuff. We wanted to protect you."

"Oh," she sniffed, "I'm really sorry."

"That's fine," he pulled a blanket over her, "are you strong enough to walk back?"

"I'm still recovering," she sighed, "sorry, I'm slowing you down."

Pulling off his jacket, he pulled it on her. It was enorumous but warm on her, so he got her on his back. He shifted so she could ride piggyback on him. Putting out the fire, he plunged into darkness. She kept her face on his neck, holding tight. When they reached the Shiba House, she carefully climbed off, now warm and feeling a lot better.

"I love you so much," she stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too," he hugged back, lifting her off her feet a little, "ready?"

"No," she smiled.

"Niether am I," he shifted her to his back, and they took off again.


	5. Trouble

Pasts never Spoken 5

When Emily woke up, she was in her room again. She remembered her reliving her past with Wesley all night, then falling asleep in his arms by the riverside. He must have brought her home. Mia wasn't in their room, and sunlight was leaking through the closed blinds. Then she saw the time: **10:46.**

"Shoot!" she whispered, hazels widening, "I overslept!" The girl through off her warm sheets, scrambling to her feet.

"Don't worry," a voice spoke to her, "you don't have to worry about training today." She gasped at Jayden, who was still sitting in the corner, arms crossed, and she knew he was glaring.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"Still in time out," he grumbled, "you put me here yesterday. Remember?"

Her cheeks flushed as she held back a smirk. "Having fun over there?"

"I get it, okay?" she saw his ears turning red, though she didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment, "now can you please let me out? I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Come right back," she taunted. He returned quickly, still glaring at her, face beet red.

"You..." he began, but she cut him off.

"No, no, no," she smirked, "back in the corner."

"What?"

"You heard me," he grumbled something under his breath, but got back in the chair, "now ,talk."

"You," he growled, "are in some serious trouble."

"Says the guy in time out," she giggled.

"Your behavior will not go unpunished," his tone was warning, but she was having too much fun.

"This threatening isn't freeing you any sooner," she was wearing a devious smirk, "I got time."

He huffed, but kept talking, "Why would you just blow up at me?"

"Because you blew up at me," she shot him a glare, "and put me in the corner for no reason. You treat me like I'm a baby."

"Well, I get where your coming from now," her leader crossed his arms, "this is so boring and childish."

"Exactly," her voice was taunting as her face was fierce in a glare, "you having a short temper is no reason to be mean to Wesley and I. Our fight was stupid, you know? But you punished him too harshly and you know it."

"I did," he admitted, "and I regret doing that to a friend. And I am sorry I put you two in the corner and treated you like children. I'm sorry for our little fight and my temper. I overreacted to something I understand you didn't want to talk about."

"Yeah you did," Emily agreed, "but I'm sorry for blowing up. It was very immature of me."

"I'm not arguing," he agreed, "I need to talk to Wesley. We all need to have a nice little talk about this. Lack of communication leads to problems."

"Alright, let's go," she started out.

"I would," the Red Ranger snarled, "but. I'm. Still. In. Time. Out."

Giggling, she spoke, "Your dismissed."

He glared at her when he rose, but she just laughed. Rolling his eyes, he picked her up by the waist and carried her over his shoulder. She squealed, but he was smiling, so she did too. She knew she was going to be in trouble, but at least he was being gentle.


	6. For me

Pasts never Spoken 6

"..so could you ever forgive me?" Jayden finished his very long thought out apology to Wesley and Emily.

"Of course," Wesley opened up his arms, "huggie first."

"I'm not really…" Jayden began, but Emily rolled her eyes and pushed him into the oldest Ranger's arms. The two embraced each other tightly, and Wesley opened a arm for Emily.

The three did a tight group hug. Finally, the Red Ranger patted his friend's back and pulled away. They all sat on their chairs in the meeting room, Jayden facing them, expectance in his eyes.

"And we're sorry for never telling you," Wesley spoke.

"And for running off," Emily added.

"It's okay," he nodded, "but your behavior will not go unpunished."

"Okay," they both knew they deserved it as they lowered their gazes.

"Wesley, you have to take out the trash for a month. Emily, you have to fix breakfast for everyone for two weeks. And both of you DROP and give me TWENTY!" he grinned at the last part.

They both laughed as they got on the ground and did pushups. Smirking evilly, Emily grabbed Jayden's ankle at fifteen and pulled him down. The three laughed and wrestled, tickling each other and hugging.

"Good thing we don't have to be in the corner, right, Em?" Wesley joked as they laid in their big pile.

"Right," she snickered, "eh, Jay?"

He grunted, and the siblings busted up.

"I love you, Jayden," she crawled into the Red Rangers arms.

"I love you, too," he kissed her.

"And I love you, Emily," Wesley stroked at curl.

"I love both of you," she squeezed their hands.

"So do I," Jayden agreed, "Emily like that, Wesley like a bro."

"Me, too," Wesley fist bumped his leader.

"Now," Jayden grinned to his girlfriend, "give me the rest of my twenty."

XXXXXXX

"P.U!" Wesley whined as he looked at the garbage, "stinky!"

Looking up from the pan of eggs, Emily took a whiff, "YUCK! That isn't stinky, it's STANKY!" She covered her nose and started to smell her eggs, which made her breath again.

Wesley whimpered and held his nose, picking the tied bag from the container and put it outside. He gasped, almost collapsing in the kitchen. Emily laughed and heaved him back up.

"Are you okay?" she snickered.

"My eyes are still watering!" he moaned, "and I can't breathe out of my nose."

"Poor baby," she teased, cradling his upper torso. He stuck out his tongue before the GAP sensor buzzed.

The Samurai team rushed into battle, morphing as they ran. They stopped to see a blue and green Nilock who shot out sharp Earth pieces from all over.

"I've got this," Emily declared, pulling out her sword. She ducked and dove from the Earth, making symbols to shake up the ground and reversed the pieces into the monster.

Growling in fruststration, the Nilock sent out a HUGE piece of Earth. Tinier pieces knocked her to the ground finally, and the huge piece headed for her. But before she could deflect it and take out the beast, a form jumped in front of her. She heard a scream of terror and a terrible crack as something slammed into her. Everything went black after that.

When she woke up, she was almost blinded by the searing lights. She blinked, regaining focus. She was in the hospital with her ankle propped up and her body patched with bandaids.

"What…what happened?" she whimpered.

"That Earth piece hit you," Jayden was soon in her sights, rubbing circles on his hand, "but Wesley jumped in front of you."

"Where is he?" she whispered, worry all in her voice.

"He.." Jayden's eyes lowered, and she gasped.

"No…"

"He was killed by it," he lowered his gaze.

She wept in her boyfriend's arms.

"He always wanted to protect me," she choked, "b-but now…"

"He told me he couldn't let you die," the Red Ranger was grave as he spoke, "and it was his job as big brother to save his baby sister."

She couldn't stop weeping.

"When…when's the funeral?" she choked.

Author Note: DON'T YOU DARE FLAME ME! I crying as it is…:/


	7. Figure in the Night

Pasts never Spoken 7

Emily was all clad in black a few days later. A midnight veil covered her face, and her body looked white with the black dress bound tightly around her. Jayden was glad for the veil, because all the life and fire had been lost from her hazels when he died. Losing Wesley was taking its toll on the team. But it had affected his baby sister the most.

She couldn't even cry anymore. All she did was stare up at the ceiling, her hazel moon eyes just staring lifelessly at space. Now the Samurai were headed to the funeral with heavy hearts. She lagged back, not looking up. When they reached the church, she twirled a ring around her finger as the preacher talked. One by one, the Samurai came up and talked about him. All of them, even Jayden, choked up.

When it was Emily's turn, she paused by his open coffin first. There he was, lifeless in the casket. She fully wished he'd open his eyes and be mad that everyone was staring at him. But he didn't, and that just seemed to kill her inside a little more. She walked up with lead feet to the podium and spoke.

"Wesley was the best big brother ever," he voice trembled, "he died saving me and the world. I wish I could have taken that hit. He never deserved to be killed so young or to try and protect the weak link. I miss him everyday."

Lowering her eyes, she trudged off into the garden. She watched through the mist as they lowered him into the ground, alone with tears on her red cheeks.

"It was never your fault," two arms wrapped around her.

"Yes it was," she blinked a tear free, "if I hadn't fallen, that Earth piece would have never hit and murdered him."

"You couldn't control it," he squeezed her hands gently, "he just wants you to be happy. That's why he died for you."

"Wesley, you ole' softly," she sighed, "but you're right." She put on a weak, basically invisible smile.

But it was a start.

The couple walked back to The Shiba House, the others waiting for them, already there. Emily changed and went for a walk, leaving a note. She laid in the sunlight, letting night creep around her. Darkness had been Wesley's element, and this just panged her heart. She closed her eyes, the cold air luring her to sleep.

She was woken up by something wet on her cheek. It was rain, and soon she was hiding away from it beneath a large tree. Sneezing, she curled into a wet ball. She knew nobody was around, but she didn't want to take off her clothes in the open like that. And what would she change into?

Suddenly, something silver cut across the night sky she was staring up into. Startled, she backed away, stumbling to her feet as a form pinned her to a tree. Warm, quick breaths hit her frozen cheeks as it shoved something into her arms.

"Change," a male's voice ordered, which belonged to the form.

"O-Okay," she slunk behind the trunk. She was shaking all over as she pulled on a large deer t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Who was this guy, and why did he order her? Was he a Nilock, preserving her life for a limited time? Or was this some wild guy with problems? She was debating on whether or not to run when something grabbed her shoulder. She gave a cry of pain as she was yanked to the ground by the figure.

"Come on," he demanded sharply, turning with his back to her and headed off to the north.

Gulping in fear, she followed him, knowing he would know if she ran. He'd probably kill her early if she made a break for it, anyway. They soon stopped, looking into the pitch blackness of a yawning cave. The figure grabbed her wrist painfully tight, and she was yanked off her feet as he dragged her inside. A fire was soon crackling, and she was ordered to sit by it. The warmth got her on the outside, but inside she felt like ice from fear.

When he moved close, the dim light lite up his face. It was older with wavy chocolate hair, slightly shaggy brown hair curving around his cunning dark hazel-blue eyes. His chest was bare, but the cold chill didn't seem to bother him. His skin was covered in bumps, scars, and bruises, which also didn't seem to annoy or worry him. He had a shaggy goatee, and his pants were large blue jeans, yanked around his waist with a leather belt. He was barefoot, and he studied her face.

"Sleep now," he rumbled.

"Who…" her voice was a squeak, "who are you?"

"You'll know soon," he bared his teeth like a wild animal, "now SLEEP!"

She curled into a tight ball. The strangest thing, though, was when he touched face for a brief moment. His touch and eyes on her…it was almost like she knew him…


	8. Named

Pasts never Spoken 8

Emily tossed on the ground, the fire smoky ashes now. Her eyes focused on the man, who was carving something. He told her to stay away from him and to not say a word, showing her a knife to make his point. She trembled now, cold covering her and the ice inside her horrible.

Suddenly, he met her eyes. Squeaking, she curled into a little ball and prepared for his awful rage. But he just sat beside her and piled some wood onto the close fire. The sparks caught, and a steady fire roared. She saw calmness on his face, but something else: Love.

"You used to love this doll," he told the blonde, handing her a litty ratty doll with string brown hair, sewed spots all over it, and big blue ainime eyes.

"Lora Lie?" she whispered, taking it and squeezing it, "she was thrown out when I was younger."

"I gave it to you," the man told her, "your mom didn't want any memory of me."

Suddenly, the blonde's hazels turned into diner plates.

"No," she whispered, "no…"

"Sorry I had to be so harsh," he told her, "but I was worried so deep. I wanted you to heal."

"Okay, but why did you leave?" her vision was blurred with tears.

"Your mother didn't want me," he sighed, "and all I ever wanted was for her to be happy. So I left. I wanted you, though. You're so much like her. But…but…she tried to hit me. So I ran away."

"I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "did…did you hear about W-Wesley?"

"He's not dead," he told her.

"What?" she whispered, "I…but…"

"Wesley did die," he nodded, "_but _I was watching over him. I'd been looking over you ever since you learned the news. And so I picked up his lifeless body, told the nurse to say he had passed on, and I left. I took his samuraizer and, due to my study of technology, figured out how to make a clone of him. Then put the clone in the bed, wiped the nurse's memory with his samuraizer, and came back. I revived him."

Emily tackled him with a bear hug.

"Thank you," she sobbed with no control, "thank you so much, you saved my brother! You saved him!"

"I saved my son," he kissed her forehead, "he's bounced back quick. He'll be coming home any minute with some more firewood. He's been taking care of you when you're passed out."

"Oh my gosh," she sniffed her shirt, and it smelled like Wesley, "he really does care for me."

Suddenly, an eighteen year old came trotting in, arms loaded with wood.

"Where do you want..?" he stopped talking when he saw Emily awake.

"WESLEY, YOUR ALIVE!" he was suddenly holding a clinging Emily, who was sobbing in joy and had her face buried in his chest, "NEVER scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry," he rocked the blonde, "shhh it's okay, shhh….I'm right here."

"Love you, bro," she hugged him tight.

"Love you more, sis," he kissed her cheek.

"So…I suppose you two are going home tomorrow," the man who gave Wesley his hair color and both of them holding their eyes.

"We don't want to scare the team any further," Wesley smiled weakly.

"I've lived alone for many years," he nodded, "I'll find someone else. And maybe Eliza forgives me."

"Eliza's Mom's name," Emily commented, "sounds like my name."

"We named you after her," he smiled, "we named Serena after her mom, and we named you, Wesley, after myself. My name is Westley."

"You know, though," the youngest Ranger told her, "I like Daddy better."


	9. Counting on you

Pasts never Spoken 9

Emily felt like a little girl again as she held onto her Daddy's hand again. He led her through the forest, hand closed around hers tight. It was very obvious he didn't want to let her go, but they all knew it was the right thing to do. Wesley was walking on the other side of her, hands buried in his pockets. When The Shiba House came into view, she reached over and grabbed one hand.

"Here we are," their father announced, releashing his daughter's hand.

"I'm going to miss you," moisture filled her hazels.

"You're my baby girl," he put his hands on her shoulders, "I'll miss you forever. But you have to be strong for me, okay?"

She nodded and sniffed, wrapping her arms around his neck. They embraced each other tightly, her just absorbing what it felt like to have a dad around. When he rubbed her back gently, she let go and wiped a stray tear.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you more," he kissed her cheek, "good luck. What'd want to bet destiny plays us meeting again?"

"I'm sure of it," smiling bravely, the Yellow walked toward the Shiba House. Her hand slipped out of Wesley's, and the older sibling faced his dad.

The silence was eery, near evil. The cold damp air blew the two's matching hair, their eyes focused in on each other.

"You always have a choice," Wesley told his father, "you could be with us. She needs you."

"No, my son," he shook his head, "she never knew what it was like to have a father. I was a bad husband to Eliza, and I must pay the price. Me being with her is only going to hurt her more when I leave. I must go and try to make it up to your mom. I'm the reason our family is broken."

"How so?" his muscles tensed.

"I used to a heavy drinker," the man explained sollemly, "I couldn't hold a job, and I wasn't taking care of Serena. When Emily was born, I adored her so much. I was ignoring and being a big bully to your older sister. That's why Eliza divorced me. But it isn't legal, I would have to sign, too. So I ran out and never looked back. Now I have to heal this crack I caused. Then, and only then, will have come for Emily."

"Makes me feel real loved," the teenager grumbled.

"You're the man of the house, and I am proud of you," his father put a supportive hand on his shoulder, "I'm counting on you to look after your sister."

"Alright," the Silver Samurai nodded, "thanks, Dad."

They exchanged small smiles before the grown man pulled back.

"I must go," the parent told the Ranger, "and don't tell anyone, alright?"

"This is a family past that will never be spoken," he vowed.

Nodding, he started walking away.

"And one more thing."

When the adult turned around, his was tackled by his offspring's bear hug.

"I love you," the teen mumbled, pulling back.

"I love you, too," the parent then walked and vanished into the cold.

"Wesley?" Emily jogged up, "are you coming?"

"Yeah," the sibling wrapped his arm around her and led her inside.

He didn't need to tell her of that conversation. Well, not now, at least. The time wasn't right. She deserved to recover from the past reliving our their pasts and drama.

"Ready?" he asked as they stood before the door.

"Let's do it," they both knew somehow adventure was beyond that door, and that their was going to be something big soon.

And together they marched into their future, destiny and fate tucked at their sides.

Author Note: Will there we a sequel? Tell me in a review! THE END! AUTHORS TOGETHER….WRITING FOREVER! :D :D :D


End file.
